


the tragedy of theseus.

by milk_carton_angel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lowercase, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_carton_angel/pseuds/milk_carton_angel
Summary: the final moments of tommy's death; a short retelling.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 28





	the tragedy of theseus.

**Author's Note:**

> cw. mentions of blood and violence. please take care! (*´0｀*)

warm blooded salt pours down his eyes, a splatter of blood against his mouth, bright maroon on peach skin. 

tommy thinks it's getting redder by the second. waves of iron flood his mouth, darkening his lips like a bruise. 

_**~~he's going to die.~~ ** _

the crack of ribs sound. and he feels more hollow by the second, as if his soul is bleeding out of him. or maybe it's the air fractured out of his lungs, rendering him unable to breathe. 

_**~~he doesn't think he wants to anymore.~~**_

__

__the lava that surrounds them like a halo is cruel, tempting him with a warm, orange glow that promises a quick death. but he's on the ground, face against jagged obsidian, blue-black stomach connected to a bloody fist._ _

__

__the heat is unbearable, the pain more so. it consumes him like a hearth, burns his fraying nerves apart till he's but a fragment of glass, so terribly fragile and unwhole._ _

__

___~~**_someone, help him, please pleaseplease_**~~_ _ _

__

__there's a pleased laugh rumbling near his ear. slowly, with tremble in each strained muscle, he looks up._ _

__

__dream, a piece of his mask broken off to reveal a crazed eye, is gleaming with mania. he's easing out another one of his laughs, the corners of his mouth stretched and twisted in a terrifying grin._ _

__

__strangely, he reminds him of wilbur in his final moments._ _

__

__but the blood is his, not dream's. and he will be the one who goes out today._ _

__

__tommy, who goes out not in a blazing glory, but split lips and swollen cheeks, a soft body crumbling under each punch. and the one who watches the life flickering out in glassy eyes, is not among the people whom he loved._ _

__

__his enemy smiles, sharp and poisonous, and says, almost gently, "good night tommy."_ _

__

__tommy does not respond, his body limp as blood still pours like a gaping wound._ _

__

__dream tastes victory, and tommy tastes nothing._ _

_  
  
_

  
_~~they forget the ones they leave behind.~~_  


__


End file.
